Dear Old Friend
by TooChey
Summary: Elaine Eversteen is a pure-blood and the middle child of the Eversteen children. These are dark times for anyone living around this time. The beginning of Lord Voldemort's rise to power, innocent people being killed some effects her friends and Elaine herself and knowing that maybe your sister is joining the ranks of the Dark Lord. Whats a girl to do? Sorry for bad summary. R


Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders or the characters, that's owned by JK Rowling. I only own Elaine Eversteen, her family and other OC's later on.

Hope everyone enjoys more chapters would come later if I had some sort of feedback like a review.

**Chapter 1: The Start to New Adventures**

_September 1, 1971_

_Dear Old Friend,_

_ It seems my mum has decided to get me this journal to write my thoughts and my days when I go off to Hogwarts. I am very excited today to be finally going off to Hogwarts for my first year. From all the stories my older sister and parents tell me about it, it makes more anxious to be there. My older sister is named Darcy; she's a third year Slytherin. Yes I have heard of the people who come out of Slytherin always turn out evil, but I never did believe in that. Look at my dad, he was a Slytherin and he turned out fine. My sister and I have a sibling bond that goes deep in our relationship. I know Darcy better than anyone else and she would never become evil. Besides Darcy, I have a younger brother named Alex who is three years younger than me and sometimes can be an annoying little git, but that's what younger brothers are for and that's another reason why I told mother to put a spell on my door to only let the people I want inside. I can hear mum yelling her bloody knickers off for me to hurry on so I don't miss the train, so until next time._

_-Elaine_

Elaine closed up her journal quickly putting it in her trunk with a few other things she stuffed inside and lastly grabbed her wand before heading out of her room and downstairs where the rest of her family were standing at.

"What took you so long Elaine; do you not see what time it is honey?" Elaine's mother asked

"Yes, yes I know mum. Can we please go?"

"Alright, alright come on kids now hold hands." The kids grabbed each other's and their parents hands and not a second later they disapparated.

When they made it to King Cross Station, Elaine was one of the slower ones heading toward the train seeing as that was her first time side along apparition. She was lucky enough to not have thrown up. She was just nauseated and dizzy. With trunk in one hand and wand in other, Elaine walked over where the rest of her family and many other families were sending off their children. She could see her mother teary eyed yet again sniffling as another one of her children are being sent off to school. Her mother immediately grabbed Elaine in a bear like hug seeming to not let go of Elaine who was struggling for breath.

"Jacqueline, ease up on the poor child." Elaine's father said. Jacqueline pulled back from her daughter with even more tears in her eyes, most of them streaking down her cheeks.

"Mum, I thought you said you weren't going to cry." Elaine said a little embarrassed with her mother.

"Oh honey, that's what all mothers say, just to make the kids happy." Jacqueline said. "I remember the first time I stepped onto this platform."

"Oh please don't start this, please not right now. The train is about to leave, I don't have enough time to listen to this." Elaine said, then she looked over at her father and mouthed the words help me.

"Jackie come on, we'll be able to see Elaine and Darcy for Christmas break." The father named Jonathon said trying to move the sad mother away. Elaine felt presence behind her looked down to see it was her younger brother.

"I'll miss you squirt." Elaine said

"Promise, you'll send a letter once you get there?" Alex asked

"I promise, now I think you should go so I can make it on the train before mum comes back over here and mauls me with hugs and kisses and even more tears." Elaine said jokingly feeling the tears about to burst out. Alex gives Elaine one last hug before going over to stand by her parents.

Elaine grabbed her trunk and walked on the train and headed down the corridor to find a compartment. It didn't take Elaine as long as she thought it was to find a compartment. She could've sat with her sister, but she didn't want to be a burden to her sister and she never did like Elaine's friends to begin with, thought Darcy could do with others who weren't so self absorbed or think they are better than everyone else. The compartment Elaine found was somewhat near the back. She tried to put her trunk on the luggage rack, but her bony arms weren't enough strength, so she sat it on the floor next to where she was sitting.

She couldn't believe she was finally here. After the long years of waiting and sending her sister off, she was now heading to this magical place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Elaine heard the train whistle blow signaling a warning signal that the train's about to leave. She looked out her window to see her parents and her little brother standing where the rest of families were. Her mother was still sobbing, but seemed to have controlled herself a little more. Her dad emotionless as usual but there seemed to be a hint of sadness in his hazel eyes. Lastly her brother was standing in between her parents looking straight at her with a small smile which Elaine waved back to him feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

Elaine felt the train jerk forward. She kept her eyes out the window and waved back to the rest of her family with a sad smiled, but tried to cover it up the best she could. The train started moving forward, her family getting farther and farther away from her until the platform was gone and in the distance. Elaine was going to miss them, but she knew she'll be sending a lot of letters to her family and be getting some back, most from her mother.

It was ten minutes into the ride when the compartment door open and stood a girl who looked to be the same age as Elaine. She had wavy blonde hair that reached past her shoulders and baby blue eyes. She seemed about the same height as Elaine and had light freckles that went over her forehead and little around her cheeks.

"Um, the other compartments are full and I was wondering if I could sit with you?" She asked trembling a bit

Elaine was excited thinking maybe this could be a start to new friendship. "Sure, there's more than enough room."

The girl walked inside with trunk her sat at the seat across from Elaine. There was an awkward silence between the two, before it was broken.

"What's your name?" Both girls asked in unison. The girls started to laugh until they settled down. The blonde girl was the first to introduce herself.

"The name's Marlene McKinnon" She said with a small smile.

"Elaine Eversteen." Elaine said holding out her hand for Marlene to shake which she did.

"I'm guessing that you're starting your first year too?" Marlene asked

"Yup, and I can't wait. From all the stories my sister told me about Hogwarts this place seems amazing." Elaine said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oi! You have a sister, what house is she in?" Marlene asked

"Oh she's in Slytherin." Elaine said

Marlene gave Elaine a surprised look. "Slytherin?!"

"Yeah and now before you go off saying how anyone in Slytherin comes out bad, I'll have you know my father was a Slytherin and he turned out good and my sister is in no way evil or crazy." Elaine said

"Oh alright then. So, what house do you want to be in?" Marlene asked a moment later. "I'm thinking either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"I don't know really I was thinking of Ravenclaw at first seeing as my mum was a Ravenclaw, but the more I thought about it I'm not really into learning and studying so Ravenclaw was off. Hufflepuff wasn't even a choice for me seeing as how I don't think I have enough qualities to be in Hufflepuff. Gryffindor isn't a bad choice, but I don't know if I have enough courage to be a Gryffindor and I don't think it would make sense to be put there seeing as my family was either in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff on my mum's side and all Slytherins on my dad's side. So it's down to Slytherin but no matter what house I am, I'm happy to be going to be finally going to Hogwarts." Elaine said

Elaine and Marlene talked for the rest of the train ride getting to know each other a little better. When the trolley came, they both bought sweets that were enough to hold them until they reached Hogwarts. It was now in the late evening, the girls had robes put their robes on earlier.

"It seems like we're almost there." Marlene said peering out the window while chewing on a licorice wand.

Elaine was chewing a piece of crazyberry flavour from Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. "I can't wait." She said "Can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts, from all the stories my sister tells me about this place I'm getting more keen the more I think about it."

Marlene looked over at Elaine smiling. "I can't wait for the start of term feast, from what my mum and dad told me about it, there's enough food to serve over a thousand people."

"Blimey, that's a lot." Elaine said

"No kidding." Marlene said

A voice echoed throughout the train startling the two girls. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to school separately."

The girls looked at each other after the voice was done speaking.

"This is it." Marlene said

"Finally made it." Elaine said with a smug smile. Elaine was the first to stand up, few moments later Marlene was stood standing right behind her. "You ready." Elaine asked turning to Marlene who was putting the last of her sweets in her pockets. Marlene replied with a nod and headed out of the compartment and into the busy corridor where the rest of the students were heading out to the platform.

Elaine and Marlene had to stand where the rest of the first years were with a giant of a man who called himself Hagrid, the keeper of the keys. All the first had to go down a narrow path to this black lake where there were boats sitting at the shore of the lake. There was no more to four to a boat, so Elaine and Marlene sat in a boat with girl who had long red hair and piercing green eyes and a boy who seemed to be the girl's friend who had shoulder length black hair with a matching pair of dark black eyes. Elaine didn't say anything to them, but just smiled at them. The girl with red hair smiled politely back while the boy just stared emotionless at her for a moment then turned back to the girl.

When they were able to catch a glimpse at Hogwarts, Elaine wasn't surprised at what she saw from all the stories she was told. It was as _magical _like she imagined in her mind. They had arrived at Hogwarts and were now behind the huge oak doors that separated them all from the inside of this castle. The doors opened and there stood a woman Elaine knew from what her sister told her as Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. She could tell that was her from the stern look on her face and the look of someone you shouldn't cross.

All the first years entered inside the entrance hall and went up a flight of marble steps before they stood behind another pair of oak doors to what Elaine guessed led to the great hall where every other student was. Professor McGonagall was explaining how they were all going to be sorted and what the houses they are can be sorted into. Elaine already knew what is to be expected seeing as she had to parents and a sister who went to this same school and now it were her turn and a few years later her brother's turn. Elaine felt a nudge and realized that the doors were open and they were moving to the front of the hall where there was a stool and an old looking hat. Elaine was looking all over the hall and trying to absorb everything that she could. The ceiling was bewitched to show the night sky outside, there where lights floating near the ceiling for some light, tables lining up on each side representing the houses, and a long table at the front of the hall where sat the head of the houses, teachers the professor himself Dumbledore.

The first years were now crowded around the stool and where the hat sat. Elaine looked around the great hall until she found her sister at the farthest table to the left of her. Elaine smiled and waved and her sister gave her small smile. The hat was singing a song which surprised Elaine never being told the hat would sing. When the song was over everyone in the hall clapped even the professors. Now it was time for one of the things Elaine's been waiting for over the summer, the sorting. The names were being called alphabetically in order from surname. Elaine knew no matter what house she would be picked in she would be happy with the choice, Elaine was just happy to finally be going to Hogwarts.

First name that was called was a boy who had a surname of Avery. Elaine didn't catch his first name seeing as she was too lost in her own thoughts. The hat barely on his head for a few seconds before the hat shouted Slytherin echoing around the hall. The table where her sister sat cheered and clapped as the boy swaggered over with cockiness to the table with a smug smirk on his face. A few other names were called with surnames starting with A then went to B's. Elaine heard the name Sirius Black, and knew that he would be put in Slytherin seeing as his whole family was Slytherins and were pureblood fanatics, but Elaine was proven wrong when the hat shouted out Gryffindor and not only surprised her, but the rest of the student body who had heard of the Black's knew what to be surprised. Sirius was not shocked at all, but had a happy smile as he strode over the Gryffindor table which was on Elaine's far right.

The red girl she met on the boat ride and learned to be Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor. Elaine looked over to the boy who what seemed to Elaine as Lily's friend with a sad look on her face. Elaine knew that the boy was most likely not to be sorted to Gryffindor, but Elaine thought she could be wrong seeing as she that thought Sirius would be in Slytherin too, but she wasn't wrong.

"Eversteen, Elaine!" Shouted McGonagall

This was it. Elaine thought as she walked up the few steps the where McGonagall stood with the hat in hand. It was something she's been waiting for since she first heard of Hogwarts. Elaine sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head. The last thing Elaine saw was Marlene's encouraging smile, which made Elaine's nervousness in the pit of her stomach to go down.

"Hmm, interesting indeed." The voice said startlingly Elaine. "Now don't be afraid, I'm just here to sort you in the house you'll be staying in for seven years you are here."

I'm not afraid. Elaine thought, just a bit startled.

"No harm done. It seems like you've already made your choice in what house you would like to be in, Slytherin am I not right and tell me why you would like to be put in Slytherin" The voice asked

I have more qualities of a Slytherin then I do any other house. Elaine thought

"Is that so?" The voice asked

Most defiantly. Elaine thought. I'm not the most patient of a person and am very completive, so Hufflepuff is not for me. I don't like learning and I don't think of having enough intelligence to be in Ravenclaw. For Gryffindor I'm not that courageous. Slytherin is the best bet and my sister is in that house-

"I agree with the other houses for you not having the best fit, but I think you are wrong with Gryffindor. I've seen in your mind you have nerve, courage and are brave, but you just need more time to show and I think this house is best pick for you. Just remembered this Miss Eversteen you may be related by blood to your sister, but between the both of you are not the same characteristic rise. My choice for you is – GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat voice ringed throughout the hall the far right table gave an applause and cheer as she walks toward the table where everyone gave her welcoming smiles. Elaine sat next to Lily who gave me a warm smile and introduced herself.

The rest of the sorting went well, Elaine guessed seeing as Marlene was sorted in the same house as herself. The start of term feast was amazing. When Elaine was finished she felt like a stuffed turkey on thanksgiving. All the first years were led out of the great hall after desert was served with the two prefect's one a girl the other a boy to where the common room and dorms would be.

On her way walking to the doors with the rest of the Gryffindor first years, Elaine saw her sister Darcy signaling her to come and talk to her.

"Darcy, I did try to get into Slytherin, but the hat-

"It's no problem Elaine. Are you happy with your house?" Darcy asked

"Yes, but-

"Yes I know I wanted for us both to be in the same house, but if you're happy, then I'm happy and so what were in different houses and both of our houses hate each other with a passion. We are blood Elaine and as that saying goes, blood is thicker than water and I'll be your sister no matter what. And no matter what you're always be brilliant little sister, that I know and will always love." Darcy said giving Elaine a hug

"Thanks Dar," Elaine said. "I have to go catch up with everyone else; I'll see you later." Elaine ran to catch up with everyone else.

The first years and prefect's stood outside this painting where there stood a fat lady, the prefect boy said the password which was something they all needed to know in order to get to the common room. Inside were the colors of Gryffindor, scarlet and gold. There was a fireplace in the middle of the room with paintings all over the walls chairs placed near or in front of the fireplace and two steps. One side was the girl's dormitories the other were the boy's. The girl prefect led them up the girl's stairs and to their dorms they shared. There were a total of five beds to every room so Elaine was roomed with Lily, Marlene, a girl named Mary Macdonald and two other's she didn't get the names of.

When all the girls were situated, Elaine thought of the idea for them all to introduce themselves and tell something about them. Elaine told the four girls that she had two siblings and was pureblood. The next was Lily who told she had muggle parents and sister and was new to the whole magic thing being a muggle born and said for her birthday she got a Beatles album which confused Elaine because she had no idea what a _beatle_ or what an _album_ is. Mary and some other girl must have known what it was because realization covered their faces and they asked if they could borrow it. The rest of the girls had no clue what they were talking about until Lily clued them in from the confused expressions on their faces, who the Beatles were. Next was Marlene who Elaine didn't pay much attention to from knowing much about her already from the train ride. Mary Macdonald was after Marlene and told the girls that she like Lily she was a muggle-born too and was in the same boat as Lily being new to magic. The last two girls didn't say much about themselves just stating their blood status and their name.

It was getting and Elaine didn't want to be tired on my first day of classes, so she said goodnight to the rest of her dorm mates, closed the curtain around her bed for privacy and went to bed. Elaine couldn't wait for the adventures she had at Hogwarts and couldn't wait to tell stories to her little brother about her adventures here.

Hope everyone enjoyed, the next chapter will skip a few years up until the beginning of Elaine's 5th year where Voldemort is starting to come to power, and when things become darker for people around this time in the mid to late 70's. I wouldn't mind to have a review or more than one for some feedback. Next chapter will come soon.

-TooChey


End file.
